


The Black Knight, Sourface Derboo And The Nerd.

by LeatherAndRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Derek, Bad Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Nerd Stiles, idk why I tagged this with Humor, mention of bullying, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherAndRed/pseuds/LeatherAndRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you just gonna stay in there?” Stiles jolted, knocking his head against the metal shelf. Who the fuck— “who’s out there?” He demanded, rubbing the back of his head which lead for his elbow to bump against the wall beside him.<br/>-<br/>or where Stiles is alone in the locker room, locked in Greenberg locker with only a rotten cheese sandwich and a smelly sock. At least, that's what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Knight, Sourface Derboo And The Nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this, i REALLY don't know. I just did.
> 
> this progress since I've been practicing my writing skills on Sterek fics and I'm a sucker for fluff and I am sucker for bad boy Derek and also a suck for Stiles in glasses. I hope you enjoy this tho. really.
> 
> my punctuation kinda sucks, I'm not a native English speaker sooo go easy on me and if you have any advice about writing please share or if you found a typo leave a comment so I can fix that. last but not least, again enjoy this and don't be shy to leave feedback about anything. ANYTHING.

 

 

If he have a chance to fight for anything, Stiles Stilinski will fight for his right to be able to throw Jackson Whittmore  into the deepest hell where he’d find his biological father. Satan.

This is the sixth time since the first week started, which was  last week, that he got shoved into Greenberg smelly locker. It smells like rotten cheese and considering that he’s been stepping in something gooey, it’s obviously that his smelling sense is not mistaken.  He  wiggled  to get a bit comfy but regretted it when a sock fell  from the upper shelf and over his face then slid  down his chest.  _Gross!_   He shivered with disgust before letting his forehead bang against the locker door and let out a  exasperated sigh.

It’s days like this he regrets convincing his dad to not move out after his mom’s death, the day were he have to face the freaking annoying jocks who probably have the brain of  five years old, with all due respect to those poor five years old, and Jackson probably carry a peanut inside that  big  egoistic  skull.

It’s getting hotter by the second and he’s debating to call for help. But  the last time he did that, Coach  gave him a long lecture about hiding in the lockers even though Stiles repeated that it was his beloved Jocks, and definitely was ignored because the Coach can’t do anything to harm his boys. Stupid High School.

“Are you just gonna stay in there?” Stiles jolted, knocking his head against the metal shelf. Who the fuck— “who’s out there?” He demanded, rubbing the back of his head  which lead to him accidently bumping his elbow against the wall beside him.

“I’m in the locker beside you, nerd.” Ah, he knows the voice, that stupid ,  sexy and annoying voice. “Derek?” He asks,  just  to be sure.

“Yes?” Answered Derek. The Derek —mysterious, rebellious, born to just make Stiles body ache— Hale, Stiles knows him since kindergarten, Derek always came to check on his sister during lunch break and threatened Jackson when he broke Stiles’s crayons, Stiles used to think that Derek deserved a comic to be written about him, but now Derek deserves to havea statue made of his chiseled chest and ripped abs. That’s why Stiles volunteered to  tutor him for the past three years, and he's still enjoyingevery moment of it. His mind hates it but god damn his weak heart and teenage hormones  are betraying his own mind.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed.

“Uhhh–” the older boy hesitated. “Hiding.”

“From who?”

“Principle Argent. ” Derek grumbled. “He caught me trying to leak air from Harries’s stupid car.” 

Stiles frowned slightly, cocking his head aside. “I bet he had it coming. But why’d you do that?” Derek isn’t even taking classes with Harris anymore. It’s a nightmare that Stiles finally got out of, Derek passing the class was a war with several injuries like Harris car and his office chair. Harris and Derek  War was known in the whole town until Talia complained to Stiles’s dad and Stiles offered to tutor him, and that’s how they met. Three years later and Stiles is the only one that can tutor Derek into getting As and Bs.  “Derek, you’re not taking classes with him again and I know because I’m the one taking classes with him. And if that’s about the three years ago war again, it’s getting—”

“I was doing it for you.” It was so quiet he barely heard it.

“What?” He asked dumbfoundedly.

“I did it because he gave you detention, okay?” Derek huffed.

“Aw, Derboo—”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You’re defending my academic honor now. I’m so lucky to have you, my brave Dark Knight.” Stiles teased, knowing that Derek enjoys it even if he acts like he doesn't.

“Does that makes you my maiden?” Derek whispered, his voice a little closer and if the metal barrier wasn’t between them, he’d probably feel Derek hot breath against his ear. Stiles felt his skin heat up, the heat creeping from under his collar to his cheeks,  exciting him and making him squirm a little.

“Shut up.” He murmured.

“My blushing maiden, I bet you’re blushing.” Derek continued. “I bet your skin is flushed from your face down to your chest, making the hickey more visible from beneath your—”

“Derek.” Stiles voice came a little strangled but he cleared his throat and tried to sound as seriousas he can, the last thing he wanna do is encourage Derek to keep going. “We’re in public.”

“We’re in an empty locker room, _inside the lockers_ .” 

“Exactly, what if someone is standing out there? Listening?” He tried crossing his arms but the damn locker is too freaking small.

“Stiles, whoever's standing on the other side probably knows we’re dating.” Derek argued. Stiles knows that Derek is making a good point. And It’s true, the entire school knows about the sheriff kid, who's dating the leader of his dad’s arch nemesis, the Hale pack, Derek’s group of friends who shop left and slip alcohols in underaged parties. And He can’t forget the time that Derek got too drunk, and crushed his dad’s cruiser window then got stuck doing  community service for five months. Three was because of the window and the other two because his dad caught them with Derek hand in Stiles pants in Lydia's birthday party. Not a pretty memory. For his dad, Stiles loves most of it.

“No.” He insisted.

“Fine, I won’t tell you about how I want to—”

“You two done foreplaying.” Stiles yelped manly when he jolted again to bump his head against the stupid  shelf  again. He groaned letting his head drop against the locker door. He knew that voice, it’s not gonna be good so he started getting comfortable in the locker , being stuck inside is better than  facing the wrath of the Coach who's s tanding on the other side of the door.

“No, we’re not done.” Derek argued, Stiles can hear his smug smirk through the metal  wall. That’s it, they’ll end up being kicked out of school one day because of Derek's  smart mouth . “Derek.” He whined. " _Shut up._ "

Unfortunately, in a matter of minutes, the lockerdoor was wide open and he was facing a very angry principle Argent with  Coach and Harris by his side. “I can explain.” He straightened his sweater and fixed his glasses. “I was pushed into this locker by—”

“Jackson, we know.” Argent interrupted. “Ms Reyes told us after she saw what happened— Mr Hale, get back here.” He turned to find his boyfriend halfway toward the door, on his tiptoes, he can’t decide if the bang in his chest from how adorable Derek is tip toeing or the fact that Derek tried to abandon him but either ways, Derek  will be getting so much shit for doing that.

“Mr Argent, I was going to call Jackson so you guys, can give him a nice whipping.” Derek swaggered back toward them, placing his hand on the end of Stile’s back and pulling him closer against his chest. “last time I tried hurting him for doing that, Couch told me that punishing Jackson isn't my job but it's yours, but now, he bullied  the guy I’m in love wi— ” He felt Derek  body tense beside him, while  Stiles head whipped toward Derek so fast, he’s thankful he didn’t get a whiplash. And by the look on his boyfriend' s face, he seemed shocked  too of what he just slipped.

“Boys.” Coach snapped his fingers at them, making Stiles turn his gaze back to him. “Detention, for both of you.” Stiles didn’t care, Derek Hale is in love with him, Derek loves him and Stiles loves him too, so fucking much! With his stupid little beard that he’s trying to grow and the fucking smug attitude and his fail ways of romantic dates and the stupid leather jacket squad he's  raising.  Stiles loves it all.

He intertwined his fingers with Derek when Chris shooed them out of the locker room  after lecturing them about missing classes a nd something about Derek grades.

“And watch some good romantic movies that’ll teach you how to tell someone you love them, Hale.” Coach nudged  Derek toward the door. “Stilinski almost broke his neck.” But Stiles pretended that he didn’t hear that, since he was too busy being lost in words and trying to get the blood to circulate back to his brain.

So when he and Derek reached  his AP Biology class, he realized that he hadn't said a thing since they left the locker room.  Derek tried to turn and leave, but Stiles pulled him back and crushed their lips together. It was sloppy and messy and Stiles glasses was on the way  until Derek  tilt his head in just the right angle after pulling the glasses off and tucking them in Stiles's pants. Derek arms sneaked around Stiles’s waist and he tried to put everything he's feeling into the kiss, to make sure that Derek knows how he' s not the only one in love, because Stiles is in love with him, completely smitten with every little thing about him. They pulled apart seconds  later and Stiles was lost in Derek glazed look as he followed his lips.

Grinning, Stiles leaned his body closer to Derek’s and whispered against his lips. “I’m in love with you too, sourface.” Derek smile lit up his face and Stiles fell harder in love with how happy Derek looks, Stiles wanna keep that look for as long as he can, he wants to be the only one that can make  Derek happy until he takes his last breath. Both of them were going in for another kiss when Principle Argent cleared his throat beside them. They were still tangled in each others arms when Argent gripped Derek's arm and pulled him away.

“Derek, my office. Stiles, in your class. N ow.” He watched as Argent dragged Derek away but didn’t miss the way Derek threw a wink over his shoulder before disappearing into Argent office. He was in love with the dorkiest idiot.


End file.
